Heroes
This house is filled with numerous amounts of gods who want to prevent destruction in the pantheon. Before the split this House was once merged with the House of Villains. The Paragon Trio of Hope Cosmos - Goddess of Good, Patron Saint of Those who Aspire to be Benevolent and Leader of the Grand United Alliance of Good Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman - God of Superheroes Commander Shepard - Deity of Gathering Unusual Parties Substitute Mr. Satan - God of Fake Ultimate Heroes Greater Gods Erdrick - God(dess) of Heroic Lineages Hakumen - God of Hero Antagonists John Wayne - God of the Western and Cowboys Kenshiro - Savior of Century's End, God of Hunting And Punishing The Wicked, Death Touches, Body Explosion, Delayed Death and Manly Tears Leman Russ - God of Space Marines Peter Parker/Spider-Man - God of Everymen Heroes and Heroes With Bad Reputations Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori - God and Goddess of Awesome Moments, Warrior Humanity, Never Giving Up, Mecha Pilots, and Neural Bridges Saitama - God of Comically Invincible Heroes Seraph Lamington - God of Guile Heroes The Unconquered Sun - God of Virtue, Perfection, and Holy Hand Grenades Intermediate GodsCategory:Houses Astro Boy - God of Heroic Automatons and Humanoid Robots Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl - Goddess of Funny Heroes Dorothy Gale - Goddess of Plucky Girls Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - God of the Heroic Spirit Harpuia - God of Noble Enforcers Herr Doktor Tenma - God of Infinite Goodness and Care Bear Stare Igor - God of Creepy Good Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Goddess of Heroic Distaff Counterparts Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim - God of Idealistic Heroes Ness - God of Kid Heroes Neville Longbottom - God Who Rose to Become Awesome, Patron Saint of Heroes of Stories Not Focused On Ramza Beoluve - God of Unfairly-Punished Heroism Sanger Zonvolt - The God that Cleaves/Smites Evil!, Co-God of Bash Brothers Sol Badguy - God of Atonement Spike - God of Hypercompetent Sidekicks Stahn Aileron - God of Heroes From The Country Taiki Kudo - God of Good Samaritans and Chronic Hero Syndrome Torin/Kyoryu Silver I - God Who Defected From Evil The Vault Dweller - God of Action Survivors Warrior of Light - God of Champions Yuri Lowell - God of Doing The Right Thing In Spite Of Rules Zuko - God of Embracing One's Goodness Lesser Gods Asuka Kazama - Goddess of Gang Mediating Beat - God of Do-Gooders Who Think Using Their Gut Braum - God of Protection By Standing In Harm's Way Carrot Ironfoundersson - God of Heroes Chief Inspector Jacques Clouseau - God of Heroic Fools Claire Bennet - Goddess of People Who, Oddly, Don't Want Superpowers The Former Robins - Gods of Sidekicks Elphaba Thropp - Goddess of Misunderstood Heroes Jim Junior Powell - God of Heroes With Superpowers That Completely Shutdown Their Disabilities K' - God of Anti Heroic Substitutes and Heroic Clones Ky Kiske - God of Holy Knights and Chivalry Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami - Dual Gods of Rivalries Link - God of Diversified Weaponry and Silent Protagonists Malcolm Reynolds - God of Big Damn Heroism Matt Murdock - God Of Heroes with Disability Superpowers Midna - Goddess of Good Darkness and Non-Evil Dark Characters Minsc and Boo - Gods of Evil-Butt-Kicking For Great Justice Mordos Kull - God of Unexpected Heroes Musashi Tomoe - God of Heroic Sacrifice NieR - God of Destructive Saviors Ragna the Bloodedge - God of Meanie Good Guys Raspberyl - Goddess of Rebellious Rebels Rex - The WONDERDOG Richie Foley - The God Who Broke the Sidekick Glass Ceiling Ron Weasley - God of Unreasonably Disliked Heroes Setsuna Higashi/Eas/Cure Passion - Goddess of Turning Good Due To Infiltrating Good Guys Shun Daimonji - God of Rescuing People And Feeling Good About Doing So Siegfried Schtauffen - God of Embittered Knights Who Still Fight For What's Right Sir Lancelot - God of Heroes That Got Upgraded From History Dr. Thomas Oliver - God of Sixth Rangers Wizardmon - God of Reverse Moles Demigods Captain Gordon, Defender of Earth! Ciaphas Cain, HERO OF THE IMPERIUM! - HERO OF THE IMPERIUM!, Patron Saint of Accidental Heroes Commissar Ibram Gaunt - God of Unrecognized Heroism David Lizewski/Kick-Ass and Masayoshi Hazama/Samurai Flamenco - Gods of Lame Superheroes Who Turn Into Badasses Yet They Are Still Dorky Ferik Jurgen - Patron of Unsung Heroes Inigo Montoya - God of Spanish Heroes and Victory Against Odds Battles Junpei Tenmyouji - God of the Morphogenetic Field Kenichi Shirahama - God of Martial Arts Disciples, Martial Arts Repository of the Gods Lan Hikari - God of Internet Heroes Madlax - Goddess of Extraordinarily Empowered Girls Makoto Naegi - Bringer of Hope Old Man Henderson - God of Plot Derailment Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat - God of Heroic Overwork Samaritan - God of Face Super Sentai - Celestial Transforming Heroes Sigurd of Chalpy - God of Tragic Heroes Quasideities The Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger - Getting-To-Be-God of Progressively Stronger Heroes and Never Staying Down